winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU
] Use the same link. the Archive is done.Also, Do u play Mortal Kombat? It's a game. SeeMortalKombat.wikia.com for more info. it's a crazy cool game! woops! check the wikia. i gave an internal link :D. dunno? Yeah :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) You want to talk about Winx Club?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You like songs in Sailor Moon?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why? Can't understand them?And i want to tell something: New Youtube layout SUCK! Can i change it back?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah, you sud!Copy them and them modify them to our version!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Add this if copy entire infos of a page on a random wiki This article uses material from the "The page you cpied the info" article on the "The wiki that you have copied the info" at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I guess so :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) It's the camp where Percy Jackson attends in the Percy Jackson books :). BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 05:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) She's a shy girl, and love letters make her embarassed LOL! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you are :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ you just communicated that user called User:Brandon Lopez172013???. He's not an active user so he cant reply. take it easy sweetie... Okay, thanks :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) So can you help us to edit in Disney Fairies Wiki??? 13:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Tiff ♥!!! 05:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Alots, what you want to know first?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Nothing really, we thinking that Rutchelle account - FloraEnchantix, may have been hacked, she been doing some crazy stuffs, insulted herself,ect.... but i think that she just to mess everything before leaving wikia for goodMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'll hack it back for youMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It hard to explainMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 15:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope, i only hack when it is nessesaryMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ WTF?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sometimes i woke up all weeks just to wandering aroundMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Chilly!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Merry Christmas Tiff. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Tiff. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:38, December 25, 2012 (UTC) IMMA BE A One MAN CHEESE BURgeR APOCOLYSH!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ AVOID ALL CONTACTS WITH MY......CHOCOLATe!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ask iamnoone everythin' ✿Rose✿ (talk) 15:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz1_my6dZ5c http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctOcDYy6tFQ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Merry Christmas Tiff ♥! 04:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) WTF r u talkin about?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well, idk, but someone using multiple IP Address to attack FloraEnchantix's Gallery these days..... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOBNrAtIhRo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7t0QXs2608 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=pfexEAExzhk Gmod + Fraps + Sony Vegas 9 = A cool clipMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLauqy8vBLQ Ok Uhhhh...sorry ? I'm tempted at adding a lot of stuff >.< in my profile so yeah sorry Blacklisted means that he has put us on a list of bad websites that people should avoid. This is very bad for us. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New year TiffMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ As alwaysMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 3 ways Youtube codes: it help you to add music from Youtube Audio codes: It require you to convert audios to OGG file, then upload it on wiki Autoplay codes: Autoplay a music when someone visit your user page. I'm using Audio codes, and soon Autoplay codes, i don't like Youtube codes much, even thought it quite useful >.< Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You mean the Sailor Moon one? yes, it isMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Which method you want me to take screenshots? But seriously, all these method are full of troubles, sometime it won't upload! so if you want to do it but you can't, i'll help you!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ WHAT?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ WTF is NVM?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Happy New Year Tiff. I hope you have a great 2013 :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tiff! HAPPY NEW YEAR ♥♥♥!!!!!!!!!! 07:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) IT MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ YES, it how i changed my background, i learned this from my friend, he a codes expert, he a friend of a famous hacker(That hacker died!)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Look at the contributions history, it took me hours to make it complete, it very hard, give me the left side and the right side of the pic you want to make it your background and i'll make them for you(I changed my background to Sailor Moon one, see?)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You must give me a pic!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That pic? It not gonna work, the focus of the pic must not be at the center, it must be at both side of the pic!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Are you sure you giving me a right link? 'cause i'm unable to access it Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://photo.cosplayfu.com/character/691_e2a38f03b6e0a38bc114b931ad3570f6.jpg Combine with http://img45.imageshack.us/img45/2750/sailormerkur012aj.jpg OK?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Jupiter or Mars, choose one!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hello there, Tiff! How's your own sailor's project going? I can't wait to read about her :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry 4 late reply, OK Tiff, i'm on it, it sud be done by tonight, when you log on, you'll see a beautiful background!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It not working :( , i'll find some other picsMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪